CURHAT SEMENA
by SenjaRizh
Summary: "Kuran Kaname itu pembual. Sebut dia perfeksionis. Nyatanya selama Zero jadi pacar, dia serasa jadi ibu rumah tangga. Tujuh hari dua puluh empat jam."—Curhatan seorang Kiryuu Zero selama dia jadi kekasih sepihak Kuran Kaname.


**CURHAT SEMENA SenjaRizh**

 **Vampire Knight Hino Matsuri**

 **"Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini"**

 **WARNING! Oneshot. Short Story. Semi-Canon. Sho-Ai/BL, KanaZero (Kuran Kaname x Kiryuu Zero), Humor garing. Menjurus OOC dan pembulian karakter. Baca dengan segala konsekuensi. DLDR! Dan yang terakhir…hmm, give me review?**

 **Summary:** "Kuran Kaname itu pembual. Sebut dia perfeksionis. Nyatanya selama Zero jadi pacar, dia serasa jadi ibu rumah tangga. Tujuh hari dua puluh empat jam."—Curhatan seorang Kiryuu Zero selama dia jadi kekasih sepihak Kuran Kaname.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kuran Kaname itu pembual. Sebut dia perfeksionis segala bidang. Nyatanya selama Zero jadi pacar, dia serasa jadi ibu-ibu rumah tangga. Tujuh hari dua puluh empat jam. Salah apa dia pada _bimbogami_ yang menurunkan kesialan pada dirinya. Sehingga waktu satu bulan harus dia habiskan bersama manusia triplek macam Kaname, dan jadi penunggu rumah sampai status NEET—garis miring pengangguran—terhapuskan.

Kaname jauh dari kata kompeten dalam mengurus rumah pribadi. Kalau sang tuan rumah diajak bersih-bersih, lantai malah kebanjiran. Diajak cuci pakaian, adanya mesin cuci jadi rusak berbusa—efek satu renteng sabun dimasukkan semua ditambah kelebihan beban.

Paling mengesalkan Zero, lelaki yang mengaku sebagai kakak Yuuki tersebut paling tidak bisa memegang pisau dapur. Heran, padahal tiap hari kerjanya pegang senjata buat nebas orang. Kaname bilang, benda itu pengecualian. Sudah dikhususkan untuk dia seorang. Sebagai koki pribadi tentunya.

Terus, apabila diminta memasak, _boro-boro_ hidangan simple sukses dimakan. Tahap mengiris kentang saja yang terpotong jemarinya. Lalu bagaimana nanti jika sudah jadi hidangan? Uhk.. Zero sudah enggan membayangkan. Tapi, dia masih rela mencicipi masakan hasil karya sang pangeran ketika sakit demam melanda. Walaupun ia harus terbaring kembali selama dua hari setelah masa kesembuhan. Zero sempat mulas, mual, dan muntah-muntah. Sedangkan Kaname mengira ia tengah hamil muda.

"Demi apa laki-laki bisa hamil?! Punya rahim saja enggak. Kuran, otakmu kebanyakan fanfiksi. Omegaverse apalagi!"

Dibentak begitu, Kuran Kaname tetap kalem. Meski muka kecut, Zero tetap cantik—tampan kok. Ia tersenyum khilaf dengan muka papannya.

"Bercanda kok, _Babe…_ "

"Jangan sebut _Babe_! Aku bukan bayi!"

"Lalu apa? _Honey? Sweetheart_?"

Zero ngelunjak murka. Siap buang bantal—di tangan kiri, dan jam beker—di tangan kanan.

"Oke. _Istriku_ , jangan lempar yang di kanan ke muka—"

PYARR!! Jam beker mendarat ke kepala Kaname—berakhir di tembok sebelah setelah meleset dari sasaran.

Malam itu, Kaname berakhir terusir dari ranjang. Pengurangan jatah bertambah lagi. Padahal secara semantis, dia tadi ingin romantis. Ia kecewa berat. Sudah gagal punya anak. Sekarang didepak keluar kamar. Ia teringat tuntutan keluarga. Yuuki yang ingin menggendong keponakan dan Kaien, apalah menimang cucu yang cuma asa belaka.

 _Yah sudah, kapan-kapan dicoba lagi buat dedeknya. Dapat kembar kalau bisa._

(Mereka—Kaname, Yuuki, dan Kaien—serentak berkonklusi untuk ke depannya.)

Zero—setelah curi dengar—berharap bisa melubangi kepala sang dominan dengan _bloody rose_ , demi membuang bebal Kaname yang sudah singgah di otak—yang katanya jenius berintelek. Sudah diingatkan, kalau dia bukan tempat memproduksi anak, masih juga _ngeyel_!

Kiryuu Zero boleh histeris tidak? Atau meninju si muka lempeng sejak pertama kali ia dipaksa—dan dimanipulasi—agar mau tinggal bersama sang vampir? Sebelum itu, dia juga dideklarasi jadi kekasih secara sepihak. Tapi, berhubung itu bukan _fesyen_ dia—lelaki dilarang jejeritan ala wanita—moto seorang Zero, _stay_ cuek bebek katanya. Dia pilih ikuti prinsip hati. Walaupun semua pembaca pada tahu, kalau _tsundere_ -nya si pemuda menawan ini sudah mengalahkan perempuan kala datang bulan. Kaname sudah pernah menelan pahit manis sikap Zero yang satu ini. Mulai dari tak diacuhkan sampai direnteti puluhan peluru nyasar. Akhirnya Kaname ambil amanat; jangan sekali-kali godai istri yang lagi PMS!

Yang barusan masih secuil kebiasaan Kuran Kaname. Belum pribadi yang dibawa dan disimpan rapat-rapat oleh orangnya. Kaname itu iguana. Malih-malih warna. Selalu menempatkan emosi dan ekspresi pada tempat yang dikehendaki. Juga ular berlidah dua bila perlu.

Ketika bertemu para bawahan, warna gaya yang dipakai: _coolhead_ —kepala dingin atau apalah itu, tenang, dan elegan macam artis iklan parfum yang menggoda. Hobi tebar feromon. Disiuli banci dan nenek-nenek baru tahu rasa kau!

Dengan Kuran Yuuki, sang adik kesayangan, beda sifat lagi. Dia overdosis protektif. Yuuki sempat merajuk pada Zero karena kakaknya hampir jadi penguntit saat dia keluar bersama dengan teman sekelas yang berlawan jenis. Dasar _brocom._ _Brother complex_ tingkat dewa!

Sedangkan di depan Zero. Kaname berubah jadi makhluk super perhatian-posesif setinggi langit, obsesif sedalam bumi dan _resek-resek_ manja. Kaname juga punya bakat manipulasi kalkulisasi. Tipe-tipe yang licik berkelit lidah.

Ia ingat semasa pedekate, dia tidak begitu. Sosoknya jaim, bertangan dingin, mulut sarkastis dan tidak ada gentel-gentelnya(?)— _gentleman_ Zero—yang malah menaikkan bulu kuduk Zero untuk jauh-jauh dari radius yang bersangkutan.

Namun, Zero terima-terima saja sih watak bawahan sang pangeran egois tersebut. Asal Kaname bisa jujur dan apa adanya jika mereka berdua. Selain itu, dia juga lebih sering bersikap dewasa kalau serius menghadapi Zero yang temperamen.

Setidaknya, Zero cukup tahu sisi baik dan buruk Kaname. Hingga mereka resmi _in relationship_ , barulah warna lain dari sifat merepotkan—yang disebut duluan tadi—dihadirkan kepadanya.

Tiada hari Kaname lakukan tanpa menggoda dan menjahili calon istri. Kesempatan dalam kesempitan selalu dia gunakan untuk mengerjainya. Sekali pun ia tahu, Zero yang terlanjur judes sebanding dengan lombok sekilo. Pedes! Baik dikata atau ditingkah.

Sayang sekali sayang, kalau cinta sudah berkata apalah daya. Bahkan muka yang segalak cabe pun, rasanya bisa semanis gula dipelupuk mata. Apalagi kalau digigit-emut. Kaname, hentikan _mas_. Zero bukan permen.

Banyak problematika yang menambah uring-uringan Zero. Hobinya sih begitu memang. Sejak kenal Kaname, plus Yuuki, bonus Kaien—sang ayah tiri nyentrik—wajah cuek Zero sudah berlapis tiga dengan yang namanya masam, menggerutu—menjurus marah, dan _moody_ —berujung merajuk. Walau begitu, entah bagaimana tiga manusia nista tersayang selalu punya jurus ampuh penolak balak aura hitam negatif yang dikuarkan si pemuda Kiryuu tersebut.

Kaname punya kecupan yang sanggup mengunci caci maki dari bibir Zero. Mencipta kebungkaman seribu bahasa dari sang kekasih, yang kemudian memilih sembunyi di balik selimutnya. Yuuki, dengan senyuman terpolos yang dia miliki, berhasil membuat Zero salah tingkah dan malu-malu. Sedangkan, Kaien—cukup lemparkan diri saja kepada Zero yang seratus persen akan jaga jarak dua ratus meter darinya.

Kan, tidak ada yang tahu kalau menaklukkan Kiryuu Zero, akan semudah mengajak anak kucing jalan-jalan…. Yuuki, kalimat terakhir patut dihapus sebelum yang dibicarakan datang. Eh, tunggu dulu—syarat tadi hanya berlaku mereka yang dinotis Zero. Untuk yang tidak, dan nekat dekat-dekat, silakan ucapkan selamat tinggal karena akan segera masuk buku _blacklist_ Kaname.

Jadi, kembali ke curhatan Zero tadi. Ada alasan mengapa dia tak lari dari Kaname dan selingkuh dengan tetangga sebelah yang tiga kali jauh lebih baik dari dirinya. Juga sebab dia memilih tinggal dengan para pembuat onar yang mengisi hari-harinya. Yang sering menjadi daftar langganan dalam menaik-turunkan tensi darah dan kelabilan amarah. Masih beruntung Kiryuu Zero tidak ubanan mengurus mereka—sebentar, rambut Zero sudah putih sayang! Kaien kena sambit teflon.

Intinya, Zero tak mampu melakukan godaan-godaan barusan. Atau menelantarkan mereka. Terlebih Kaname. Karena dia prihatin akan keselamatan lelaki bermarga Kuran tersebut. Bersimpati jika Kaname tak bisa hidup sehat dan bersih kalau ditinggal sehari. Dengan dua yang lainnya juga sih—tapi mereka biarlah jadi urusan belakang.

Zero takut jika Kaname ditinggal pergi, dapur akan mirip kapal pecah. Juga rumah yang jadi sarang sampah ditambah bau apek pakaian tak tercuci berminggu-minggu. Karena sejak Zero menginjakkan diri di gerbang kediaman, Kuran sudah memecat terlebih dulu para pelayan. Demi memberi kerjaan Zero. Entah, dia harus menyebut Kaname apa waktu itu—sang tirani atau _welas_ kasih?

Tetapi, Kaname juga bukan makhluk sempurna tanpa Zero di sisi untuk menyokong dirinya. Jadi, mau tak mau—harus mau, dia pilih menetap di kediaman sang pangeran. Juga di hati terdalam Kaname.

Tapi ingat! Dia cuma PRIHATIN! Bukan karena alasan CINTA atau macam-jenisnya. Dan lagi, Kiryuu Zero akan selalu BENCI dengan Kuran Kaname. Titik. No koma.

Lalu, alasan dia menerima Kaname sebagai pacar karena apa dong?

"Kompensasi—anggap itu kompensasi atas usaha tiga tahun mengejarku dan—"

"Zero, bisakah kau lebih jujur padaku? Atau kalau tidak, pada perasaanmu sendiri."

"Aku jujur kok, kaulah yang tukang tipu! Bermain licik untuk membuatku tinggal di istanamu."

Interupsi Kaname yang bersyarat makna tak mempan. Zero belum goyah untuk mengaku. Namun, bukan Kaname namanya kalau tak punya cara memaksa Zero.

"Zero, kau tahu aku mencintaimu, kan? Apa kau tak ingin mengatakan sebaliknya?"

Kaname dan mulut blak-blakkannya menggetarkan kulit hingga ke jemari Zero yang memegang pisau. _Sialan kau Kuran! Kau ingin aku ngiris tanganku ya!_

"Siapa yang mencintai lelaki egois macam dirimu!"

Uh, oh… jawaban yang diterima cukup pedas bagi Kaname.

"Dan lagi—"

Masih ada lanjutannya toh.

"Aku benci kau. Sangat membencimu, Kuran!"

Zero mengakhiri kalimat. Kembali menekuri tugas yang kesekian kali: memasak racun untuk tuan rumah setelah ditinggalkan tiga hari. Bukan! Memasak sarapan kok. Zero tidak setega itu membunuh Kaname. Lagipula, mana ada vampir mati keracunan makanan.

Sebaliknya, Kaname diam sesaat. Untuk kemudian terkekeh geli setelah mencerna makna. Ia tersenyum menawan di depan Zero. mencuri-kecup bibir ranum pujaan secara singkat.

"Zero, "BENCI" itu kepanjangan dari "Benar-benar Cinta, kan?"

Zero membeku. Lidah tergulung kaku.

Skatmat dikata. Muka merona.

 ** _Brengsek! Bengsek! Sialaaaan! Dia tahu kepanjangannya!?_**

Curhatan semena-mena Zero justru berakhir pada fakta tersirat soal perasaannya. Dan lagi-lagi, Kaname sukses jadi pemenang.

 ***FIN***

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Sempet juga saya bawa-bawa fanfiksi di kala mata mulai mepet sepet hahaha~ *abaikancurculantadi* Helooo~ KaZe shipper, saya kembali mengibarkan kapal ini. Yuk, kenalan lagi sama saya…*krikkrikkrik* Ah! Lupain suara jangkrik barusan. Oke, untuk semua pembaca yang bersedia baca, fave, follow, sampai revie…. Makasiiih banget! Thank for support me~ Dan maafkan saya jika rasa asupan masih pendek dan banyak typo. Jika ada kekurangan dari fanfiksi ini, silakan kalian kasih tahu saya lewat kolom revie ya, agar bisa segera diperbaiki.

Sampai ketemu di fanfiksi selanjutnya~ *salam kecup dari Zero* #dibantaipelurulho


End file.
